Spreading Light
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Toharu is attacked and brutally raped, and she goes to the only person that can help. Hatori, he takes her to New York where she can start over again, but what happens when Toharu's pregnant from her attack! TxH
1. Frightening Secrets and Check Ups

By Mad Meg Askevron

Spreading Light

Chapter one: Frightening Secrets and Check-Ups

Okay so I've only read to book four, it starts directly after four, but I've a vague Idea as to what happened. In this story Toharu is eighteen and there won't be too much on the past story, also I have magically lifted the curse to suit the plot so, what's going to happen...? Your guess is as good as mine. Soz...

Toharu Honda was a sight to see as she crumpled into a heap before Hatori Shoma's house in the property of the Shoma family. Her hair was caked with mud and bits of blood. Her clothes were torn, her school skirt rumpled. She had bruises and cuts all over her smooth skin. She had a black eye that spilled down her right check bone like some abstract artist's idea of a tear. Her light tapping on the door soon grew to full body slams.

Hatori opened the door and stared down. He dropped to his knees, and she clutched his form fitting, pleated, white skirt. She half lay on his smooth slim black pants and she sobbed through her bruised mouth. He quickly scooped her up and took her into his room, she cried herself to sleep on his bed. He left and went into his office, dreading what he was going to have to say to Shigure. The twenty-eight-year-old man felt like crying himself after he called Shigure, begging him not to tell Yuki and Kyo till it was safe. He had someone find clothes in her size, which was hard for some one so petite. He heard her wake and went in with a fierce sadness that filled him as he carried in his medical supplies.

"Toharu you need to let me stitch it close. You're so damaged that you need me to help you. I know it's hard and frightening but it will help. I promise." Toharu sobbed all through it as he cleaned the bruised and torn flesh. He sighed as he was finally done. He helped, carried really, her to the bathroom. Much to her shame he had to help her wash. Careful of her cuts she was finally clean and in fresh clothes. Her uniform had to be burned.

She was tired and sat down in a large chair by the fire as the first snow began to fall, but she felt no joy in it. Hatori had food brought and settled before her. She didn't feel the need to eat, but Hatori insisted. She spilled food down her bruised chin and Hatori would wipe it up, making sure she ate all she could stand to eat. Her legs were weak and he carried her to bed. He left the room after she was wrapped up and turned out the lights. He had settled down in a chair by the door when he heard a cry from the room. He hurried in and turned on the lights and rushed to her side.

"Please! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" She grabbed him at the waist.

"It's okay Toharu." He slipped off his shoes and got in next to her. She finally fell asleep against his chest, lulled by the steady beating of his heart and his hand running down her soft hair. Through the whole night she had never let go of his shirt. He had had patients like this and decided that she needed to be moved. The next morning he went down to the courthouse and got passports. He met up with Shigure and got all of Toharu's things while the boys were at school, thinking she only had a cold and would be home when school was over. Unknowing that they might never see her again.

They rode to the air port, Akito didn't know anything, or wouldn't until Shigure told them when they were long gone, even he didn't know where they were going.

"United States, New York City, please." He handed the woman the money for first class.

"The plane will be boarding in three hours and thank you, sir." He steered Toharu to a table in a café.

"Hatori? Can we go to a hair stylist? I want to cut my hair." He nodded, rather sad. The man snapped a covering around her shoulders not seeing the trembling of Toharu's body at the close proximity. Her hair was short all over except her bangs and two pieces of hair that framed her face. She smiled politely at the hairdresser. She clutched Hatori's arm as that got a ride back to the airport. When they arrived they ate and it was time to board the plane. Toharu sighed. She handed the woman her ticket at just the time that Shigure told Yuki and Kyo she was on an airplane leaving the country with Hatori. Where? Kyo and Yuki would demand to know. He didn't know. Why? He couldn't tell them. Shigure would reply honestly. She knew they would be furious, but she couldn't face them, not soiled and damaged as she was. She was just grateful that Hatori didn't care. He was being so kind, it broke her heart. She wanted to show him how much she was grateful for what he has done for her, but she couldn't stand to be in this world any longer than she had to.

She felt nasty and vile. She could feel grime crawling on her body, she felt like every one could see the shadow that filled her. Any food she had she threw up, she always felt tired and sad. It was better once they got to New York. There was an apartment that any of the Shoma family could live in. It was furnished and had plenty of room. There were two extra rooms besides the two rooms they would need, the kitchen was large, and all of the bedrooms had it's own bathroom. There was a spacey living room and a study that was filled with books and room to put new ones.

Three days later she was enrolled in Trinity College and her grades were fine but nothing could make Toharu shine like she did, when she smiled, it felt hollow and false. After a week Hatori came home from the grocery store. When he got no reply from his call for her. He poked his head in her room with a knock when there came no reply. She wasn't in her room, but there was a light under the bathroom door.

'Toharu? Toharu!" She didn't open the door and he rammed it open with his shoulder. She was slumped against the wall she had a long deep cut on the underside of her left for arm. There was blood everywhere. He fell to his knees; the blood didn't show on his black pants or his stiff, thick black shirt that buttoned to the neck and to the end of his wrist. She was very white and turning cold. He felt for a pulse and there was barely one. He took out a cell phone and called an ambulance. He had towels clamped on her arm and held it up above her heart. He heard people come in the door.

"We're in here!" Two men in white uniforms ran in with a stretcher, Hatori put her on the stretcher. "I'm her doctor." They raced down the stairs and into an ambulance, they caught few eyes. When they arrived Hatori insisted they let him work on her, showed his credentials and everything. The nurse sighed and threw him a plastic out fit. There was a hair net, gloves, pants, shirt and coverings for his shoes. He entered a room and put them on. He washed his hands and pulled on gloves. He stepped in and they had thrown away the towels. They washed her and cut away her sleeve. It bleed cleanly, they set her up on an IV, since her blood type was O they got the most convenient type available. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, O can take any kind of blood and convert it to the right type.) They sewed up the wound and put her in critical condition wing. He waited with her all night, no one asked him to leave even after visiting hours, no one had the heart. He was woken by the sound of his cell phone.

"Hello?" Hatori asked yawning.

"Hatori? May I speak with Miss Honda, please?" He sat straight up wide-awake.

"Uh-uh she c-can't talk right n-now."

"Why? It's only four thirty where you are. What is she doing? What the hell is going on!?" The last comment was Kyo the first was Yuki's elegant voice. Hatori sighed.

"This is going to take a long time." He stepped out side. Nurses and doctors heard the whole time making sure Hatori didn't see them. No few were left with dry eyes, and those that were, were beyond tears. They had heard a lot of stories in this hospital, but it never made them numb to the horrors of the world.

There was silence on the other line. Shigure had put it on speaker and asked the hardest thing of Hatori.

"What happened to Toharu?"

"Hatori? He left the door open and Toharu was awake. "Thank you for telling them what happened. I don't think I could have done it. I'll take it from here." He handed her the phone reluctantly.

"Shigure? Yuki? Kyo? I'm sorry, please forgive me, for everything." She had a steady stream down her face. She started to break down.

"As your doctor, I refuse to let you do this." He gently took the phone away from her as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and her leaning up against his side with the bed rail pushed down as she lay in bed. "Toharu, for a moment, lost hope, and was taken by despair. She forgot just how much she was loved, and could no longer deal with her memories, and hurt herself. Now before you all start shouting, as I know you will, she is perfectly fine, she's just going to have a nasty scar. You don't need to worry." He heard sighs and they all wished them good-bye.

She had to stay a few days and build her strength but they released her to Hatori's care.

She went back to school very self-conscious. When she got to school she had a big surprise. Uo, in agreement with Hanajima, transferred back to New York to be with Toharu. Hatori, grateful that she would finally have a friend to be with her, invited her to stay as long as she cared to. After finding out what happened Uo sighed looking into her eyes.

"I guess we really failed you." She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Toharu's, scared at the old woman that looked out of Toharu's eyes. Hatori was glad the girl was there. Some hurts he couldn't heal with his medicine.

Two Weeks Later 

"Uo," she was counting on her fingers. She looked up with fear into Uo's eyes. "God help me, I'm pregnant..."

The End of Chapter One

I know it was malicious, but it'll turn out with a happy ending...I Hope.

Should I pair her with Hatori or no one? Those are the choices send in you answers with the review box even if that's all you write.

Also I would like you all to read hika-king 's fanfiction!


	2. What are friends for?

By Mad Meg Askevron

Spreading Light

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Duh.

Chapter Two: What Are Friends For?

"I'll be okay Toharu." She held her friend's hands in her own.

"I want to keep it, it's mine not his! I will raise it and defy its father. Good things will come of this child!"

"Yes, yes they will. Never forget that. Even when it's hard, and it seems like you can't take it any more, remember this child." Toharu smiled, really smiled.

"His name is Jomei, he will live up to his name."

"And if it's a girl?"

"No it's a boy, his name is Jomei. I don't know how, maybe it's a mother thing, but I know my child."

My mum was the same, though she and my dad wouldn't name my sister and I until after we were born, dad secretly hoping one of us was a boy. No such luck. They separated just after thanks giving when I was three . I love my dad, but I'm glad I live with my mum. Soz, back to the story!

"Uh Mr. Hatori?" Uo stepped into his office. Toharu had fallen asleep, for once the plague of nightmares were at bay.

"Call me Hatori, and how can I help you?" He turned and looked through his good eye to see her shifting nervously.

"Well seeing as Toharu is asleep, I think it's okay for me to talk about this...Toharu is pregnant. She seems...well happy! She's decided it's a boy and his name is Jomei."

"Spreader of light, yes she would choose that."

" Huh?"

"Jomei means spreader of light. See as how the child came to be the name is only fitting. Well we have a long nine months ahead of us. Go ahead to bed Arisa. Good Night." He turned and checked his watch. Oh well. The phone rang three times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" **Yawn**

"Shigure?"

"Hatori? What is it? What's the matter?"

"Well, I don't want you telling the boys, but Toharu is pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!" Shigure bellowed making Hatori hold it at arms length. "Is she okay? Is she upset?"

"No, actually she's over joyed." Stunned silence.

"Why?"

"I think she has taken this as proof that even when something vile like that, something good and pure can emerge from the ashes. So to speak."

"That was very Poetic Hatori. You should write that down."

"Same old Shigure."

"I Am Not Old! If that is all good bye." Hatori laughed and hung up. Hatori ran his fingers through his black hair, which was getting kind of long. He walked into the room he called his own and shut the door behind him.

Two Months Later

Toharu's pregnancy was now evident. I'm not sure what is visible by which months so I assumed that two months was efficient. I may botch this, oh well. Suck it up and walk it off. Uo took her shopping for maternity clothes. It was hard to find anything in her size since she was so small. Through the months of her pregnancy she was glad that Uo and Hatori were there to help her, she didn't know how she'd have gotten through the months without the help they provided. In embarrassing situations when some one asked whom the father was. Hatori would look at them if he wasn't already and say, "I am." In a very firm mater-of-fact voice, Toharu would beam and remind herself to do something nice for Hatori.

Toharu didn't really have cravings for strange food, but she drank nearly a gallon of milk a day. The diet the doctors recommended for her to eat so her baby would be healthy weren't much of a difference since she ate healthy already. She wasn't grouch or terribly moody but sometimes she would just stare off into space. She would sleep a lot of the time, she always seemed tired. She made her son a blanket of many beautiful colors. It was a small quilt. Every time she got a square of beautiful or interesting cloth it went on the blanket. She even took a square off the lining of her favorite dress, a piece from Uo's skirt, and once of Hatori's old shirts.

6-7 months later.

She was hooked up in a bed at the hospital. Her baby had been moved around in her womb and it was almost time to have her baby. She had a very difficult birth, even though the baby had been moved, it had managed to move to breech again. The feet were to come out first; this would not be easy on her body. Hatori held her hand and was a silent presence that gave her the will to manage just one more push, some how she had made that last push stretch and she cried out when the baby cried out.

"It's a baby boy, he's wonderful. Look at those large brown eyes!" The nurse handed Jomei into her arms. He giggled as he met his mother. He was truly a beautiful sight.

Three Years Later

Jomei wanted to go on a trip to Japan, and Toharu decided to go. How could she be soiled when something this beautiful called her mother? He had gorgeous brown eyes of honey toffee. His hair was a cap of gleaming chestnut. He was lively and sweet. He had, in fact, lived up to his name. He spread light into all their lives.

Shigure waited for them as they left the plane. He hugged Toharu fiercely. He clapped a hand on Hatori's shoulder and bowed to Uo. Finally he knelt down and grinned at the toddler.

"Hi, I'm you uncle Shigure! What's your name?" The boy giggled.

"I'm Jomei! Uncle Shii is funny!" Shigure scooped up the toddler and whirled him around and offered to carry him for Toharu who smilingly agreed. They arrived at the house and it was sparkling clean.

"Wow, Shigure! How did you manage this?!" He looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something. "What?"

"I hired a maid after you left." She laughed, she took her packs and with Hatori they went to Toharu's old room. Kindly, Hatori carried his bags and Jomei. Jomei went with them.

"Mr. Shoma, I need to talk to you privately." Uo asked, he nodded and stepped outside with her. "I know this will seem strange, but I'm sure of it!" He leaned forward.

"What?" He seemed to bounce.

"I think Hatori, is, well...in love with Toharu." She whispered the last part making sure no one could hear her.

"And you want to hook them up?" He pulled out his matchmaker fan and Uo laughed.

"I think so. Toharu has become fond of him since the first time he helped her. He scared off mean people by telling them that he was the father of Jomei. Jomei even thinks so, though they will tell him once he's old enough to understand. I'm just glad that he looks exactly like Toharu. But I think that by now, Hatori's the only one she would trust to love." Uo leaned back in her chair relieved to share her thoughts with someone and sighed.

Toharu came back with a sort of strap on seat over her stomach and placed Jomei in it. He giggled and clapped his hands once he was in and Toharu left to reacquaint herself the kitchen. She immediately began to make onigri. She and Jomei were suddenly squeezed in two sets of strong arms. She would have jumped had she not been so firmly held in place by her two friends. She laughed, "You guys, don't squash the child! He can't breathe!" The two men jumped back and stared at her stomach.

"Miss Honda? Is that _your_ child?" Toharu nodded beaming.

"Is Hatori..." Kyo trailed off. Jomei hearing Hatori's name began to giggle and say.

"Daddy Hatori! Daddy Hatori!" Hatori poked his head in and took the smiling child to leave the three of them alone.

"Since when were you that close to Hatori?!" Kyo held his words to a shocked whisper.

"No Hatori's not the father, if I knew the father he'd be jail if he isn't already." She said dryly. The two simultaneously hugged her. It had been so long since they had seen her and Shigure wouldn't tell them where she was and the other zodiacs weren't happy the two had fled. Then her friend Uo left to but Hanajima wouldn't tell them where. Akito had come storming over looking for Hatori, but they couldn't answer that either. So the two men held onto this girl who had captured their hearts. She patted them and went back to make her Onigri while Kyo sat on the counter and Yuki sat in a chair and they talked as if Toharu had never left making her heart warm and glow. She made tiny onigri for Jomei with tiny plumes.

That night she took Jomei from his crib and slept with him curled next to her stomach she had just lain there and stroked his hair the whole time. She was so lucky, she was so lucky to have this child who she loved and was loved in return. She couldn't wait to see what kind of person he would become.

On the other side of Toharu's Wall

Hatori leaned against the wall hearing Toharu mumble lullabies to the child she so loved. He closed his eyes and sighed. He only wished she could love him as much as she did that child but no, he was too much her senior. Ten years was a lot.

'_But maybe, she won't care...'_

End Of Chapter Two

I know short! But it didn't need anything else. I know that Hatori is older then 31 but oh well.


	3. Unexpected

By Mad Meg Askevron

Spreading Light

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hello? Fan fiction?

Chapter Three: Unexpected

Toharu woke at dawn and took Jomei down stairs, he was asleep and she tucked him in on the couch and put some toys near by and went into the kitchen to make pancakes. She turned to get some milk, when she realized she wasn't alone. Toharu turned slowly her face darkening. He stood there in tall, black, elegance. His hair was longer, almost touching his shoulders; he wore an outfit much like the one he wore when he first met her.

He was as beautiful as Yuki and Ayame put together. But he had none of their warmth; his eyes were like black frost. He had hatred in his eyes. He always did.

Dressed in a black sweater and dark, close-fitting pants, black boots, and a grim smile that never reached his eyes.

"Toharu Honda-san, it's been a while." He said softly. Jomei came in just then rubbing his eyes and dragging the blanket.

"Mommy, breakfast is burning." He said his soft curls gleaming in the sunlight. Toharu scooped him up and turned off the stove. She held Jomei close.

"You ever touch my child in any way, Akito…I promise you won't live long enough to regret it." For a moment Akito looked shocked at the fierceness of her comment. No not hate, Toharu doubted she could ever hate anything or anyone, but she was close, so close that day.

When Yuki and Hatori came down, they found Toharu sitting on the kitchen floor crying and rocking Jomei as he cried. The rushed to her, and when they saw her face, her left cheek was covered with a purple hand print, they were filled with rage, Toharu collapsed but Jomei told them all they needed to know.

"That man!" He sobbed in Hatori's arms. "He hit her!"

"Who hit her? What did he look like?" Hatori asked gently. Jomei's eyes darkened.

"That man who was covered in darkness!" Hatori and Yuki stood as one and Toharu took Jomei to her room and stayed there, leaving a very confused Shigure and Kyo downstairs.

Hatori pounded on Akito's door black rage filled him to be a match for Hatsuharu. Akito was inside again in his kimono he turned surprised.

"When did you get back?" He asked standing up from his seat grinning.

"What the hell did you do to Toharu?!" Hatori actually slammed the smaller man into the wall. Suddenly someone started pounding on the wall…from the room Akito had stuffed Yuki into. Akito started to curse as Yuki ran out of the room and into the next. He carried in a girl who looked more than a little like Toharu.

Hatori slammed Akito into the wall again before letting go of him.

"That's just a warning, you mess with her or Jomei again…I will claim self defense." Hatori stalked out of the room followed by Yuki carrying the unconscious girl. When they got home Kyo and Shigure stared. Hatori carefully took the girl and laid her in his bed.

He gently inspected her and cursed Akito. He had wanted something of the woman; she appeared to be around twenty three, around Toharu's age. She had long clover honey hair and peach skin. Her eyes were large emeralds and framed with thick, heavy lashes.

She was the same size as Toharu, slim and willowy, she looked very much like Toharu. Her jeans and shirt were torn and barely held on her. She had cuts, bruises, and it appeared that her right wrist and left ankle were broken. He once again scooped up the small woman and everyone watched as he and Yuki got in Hatori's car and drove to the hospital.

When at last the girl came out of the hospital that night, she had her arm in a cast and sling, she had a thick brace on her ankle and would have to use a wheel chair, unable to maneuver crutches. She looked away blushing.

"Thank you…I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She whispered. "I was wondering…I have a home but it's not safe, could I stay with you until I have sold my house and moved to a different part of Tokyo?" The two men nodded and she smiled, it was beautiful, it was like having two Toharu's.

In the car she pulled out an emerald painted cell phone and talked to someone, but they couldn't hear what she said. She asked for the address once and then hung up.

"Miss you never told us your name." Yuki said turning from the front passenger side. She smiled her sweet smile.

"Oh! Sorry it's Junsui, Junsui Honda." Yuki sat back and stared out the window with shock.

Toharu turned as they entered, she ran to the girl in the wheel chair.

"Miss, are you okay?" She asked worry evident in her voice. Junsui smiled then laughed.

"You're just like Kyoko said!" She rested her good hand's palm on her cheek as Toharu's eyes widened. "Yes, I'm Kyoko's baby sister, I'm the same age as you, actually we were born on the same day. I was the only family Kyoko got along with. She asked me to take care of you."

Junsui was set up in the living room on a pull out bed. Toharu had helped her change into a nightgown before returning to her own bed. Toharu was very confused as to what she was going to do. Junsui was family, but the Shoma's were the family of her heart.

Hatori walked to his bed without really paying attention, he was too busy reading a new book about the latest experimental medicine. He sat on his bed, his back against the head board and his legs dressed in matching black satin pants with a black night shirt. He suddenly set down his book when he heard muffled sobs. He quickly got up and knocked softly on Toharu's door. She opened the door her eyes red and watery. She slowly came forward and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the bed while she cried herself to sleep. But when she did sleep she didn't have memories. Hatori and Jomei were the only ones who could protect her from the dreams. That night Hatori promised her that if she wanted, when she had a bad dream she could always come to him and he'd stay with her, so if she woke up, he'd be there.

She woke that morning finding Hatori asleep on his back, her head rested on his chest with her palms flat on his chest, nestled in the crook of his arm as it wrapped around her shoulders with his other hand resting on her head. She sleepily rose yawning and disheveled. She stepped into the bathroom and came out wearing a bathrobe and toweling her hair dry.

Just as Hatori was slowly waking up Yuki poked his head in, he looked startled to find Hatori in Toharu's bed, and she just out of the shower and wearing only a robe.

"Ohayo gozamasu!"(Good Morning!) Yuki looked startled out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Ohayo gozamasu, Miss Honda." Toharu smiled and went back into the bathroom. She came out seconds later in fresh, clean clothes. She left Hatori to get cleaned up and went down with Yuki to make breakfast. As he got older he, if it were possible, he became even more handsome then before. He could have been Ayame's twin. His hair wasn't as long but it was getting long and was now snowy white. He talked with her about anything and nothing, wisely not mentioning that she had woken up with Hatori.

Deep in his heart, he was wounded. He had seen the way that Hatori had looked at Toharu. He loved her, and it was only a matter of time before Toharu realized that she loved Hatori as well, because he knew she did. Jomei came running into the room giggling. Yuki picked him up and bounced him a round.

"Uncle Yuki!" The child squealed. Yuki laughed and finally set him down. "Uncle Yuki! Uncle Yuki!" The child cried and beamed at Yuki. "Mommy said that today after breakfast we get to go to the park! You wanna come?" He asked all smiles and sweetness. Yuki looked to Toharu and she smiled and nodded.

"All right, Jomei, I might even carry you there." He tasseled the boy's chestnut hair. Yuki walked into the living room where Junsui was sitting obviously waiting for something. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Yuki opened it, there was an elderly man wearing a crisp uniform common with butlers.

"I am looking for Miss Honda." He said in a quiet, polite, and kind voice. Toharu came in from the kitchen after hearing her last name. "Mistress! What happened to your hair? Your eyes! What in heavens happened to you face? Do you want me to call your lawyer? Did you put ice on it?" Toharu waved him away.

"No, sir. I'm not your mistress. My name is Toharu." The man apologized and bowed to her. "I'm afraid your mistress is in worse shape then I am." Toharu went into the living room and brought Junsui in. He gasped.

"Madam!" Junsui just smiled and patted his hand.

"Wei, I so glad to see you. Which house did you have me move into?" She asked affection for the man evident in his voice.

"I got the one closest to here, the fall mansion. Stratis house. It's only fifteen minutes away." He replied deeply worried.

"You own that giant mansion?!" Toharu asked. Junsui smiled.

"I own three mansions in Japan, two in Germany, one in Britain, three in America, and two in France. I have enough room for all the Shoma's in just Stratis! Any of you are welcome in my house, any except Akito." Her face darkened and Wei looked confused.

"The Master?" She nodded to Wei's question.

"The whole three weeks I've been gone, I'd been captured in his house…he wanted to know something." She glanced at Toharu but Yuki was too filled with terror to notice.

"You were in that room for three weeks?" He asked his eyes widened and pain filled.

"Yes, I don't fear the room, it was the man who I feared. He left me alone most of the time." She sighed and then smiled. "Tonight I'll treat you all to dinner! Call all your friends and think of the fanciest restaurant you can! Wei wait out side for a moment." He nodded and stepped out the door. She turned towards Yuki and smiled. "And do not worry, I already know the Shoma secret. I had a fiancé once that was part of the Shoma family, he himself wasn't cursed but he knew of it. He was friends with…" She thought for a moment. "I believe it was the snake. Yes that was it." She smiled and laughed. "One time when he was visiting us in our winter mansion, he got cold and snuck into my room! I laughed for days! I will see you all tonight, here is my main cell phone number."

She then called Wei and he carried her out to the Lamborghini waiting outside. She waved good-bye and then drove out of sight. Yuki tussled Toharu's hair and went inside leaving her to think to herself.

End of Chapter Three

You see the button at the bottom of the screen titled "review" You're suppose to hit that.


	4. Dinner Party and Two Homes

By Mad Meg Askevron

Spreading Light

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hello? Fan fiction?

Chapter Four: Dinner Party and Two Homes 

Toharu straightened her obi and smoothed her skirt nervously. It was lavender with embroidered cherry trees in bloom. Yuki wore a suit that he looked very nice in. Hatori, Shigure, and Aya were in the corner, obviously teasing Hatori. Haru was standing with Yuki and Kyo. Kagura was at Kyo's side positively glowing. Momiji was talking animatedly to Toharu, Jomei on her hip, with Kisa holding her hand and Hiro's.

Suddenly there was a formal pounding on the door. Yuki opened and bowed to Wei

"Lady Junsui has prepared the reservations at Aoi Bara (Blue Rose)." He announced and they all followed him out the door. Outside was a beautiful black limo. Wei opened all the doors and only got in the front passenger seat after they had settled.

The place was giant and expensive and even Hatori stared a bit.

"Now, which of you strapping young lads will carry me?" She asked in jest, she actually meant to ride in her wheel chair, but all of a sudden she was swept up into a pair of very strong arms. She looked up in surprise to see the smiling, beautiful Ayame. His loose slivery hair tickled her nose and his stormy gray eyes twinkled, like stars peaking from clouds. Junsui laughed, she rested her cheek against warm silk; he wore a white under shirt with a white silk Chinese shirt and pants in a Chinese style with a black over coat made of cotton. He carried her into the restaurant walking as if she were the most important person in the world and were made of spun glass.

He settled her into a comfortable lounge chair. He held her until they had switched the dinning chair to the lounge chair. It was a long table with fourteen chairs. She sat at the head with Toharu to her right and Aya to her left. Yuki set beside Toharu, then it was Kyo, next to Yuki, then next to Kyo was Uo-Chan, then next to her was Hana-chan, then Kisa. Next to Ayame was Hatori, then Shigure, Haru, Hiro, Kagura, and Momiji sat at the end across from Junsui.

Junsui asked the waiters for menus that didn't show the prices, she wanted them to have all that they wanted, nothing more or less. The whole evening was wonderful and full of laughs. They joked about visiting every one of Junsui's mansions.

Junsui wasn't staying the night but she stopped to talk to Toharu.

"Toharu, I would never pull you away from a place where you are happy. But bring them and yourself over once in a while? It's too quiet there. If you ever want to just borrow something, you can, I have more money then I know what to do with, I'll buy you anything you want. Never forget, I'm your family, and they help each other. Plus there may be something that I have to protect you from. But I cannot tell you now. Take care Toharu, be on guard, and stay away from Akito." Junsui stroked her hair, but a deep calm voice shattered their peace.

"And why would she do that?" Akito stepped out from the shadows. Junsui put herself in front of Toharu.

"Akito! Your business is with me, not Toharu. Leave her alone." Junsui said in a calm voice. She gently pushed Toharu into the house from her wheel chair. Junsui carefully stood up out of her wheel chair, on one foot and her other arm against one of the wall for balance. "You can't bring me down Akito. No matter what you do, I can't be beaten. I will always stand strong against you." She said with fierceness. She knew somewhere deep down, Akito had a heart, it would just take work to bring it out.

"Well, love, if you feel that way maybe I should go." His eyes sharpened and within a heartbeat he was right in front of her, so closed she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Just don't forget, I will come back." Akito smiled wolfishly, pecked her on the cheek and the next thing she knew he was disappearing in the shadows again.

Junsui collapsed into her chair again. Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, and Toharu rushed to her. Junsui stared, glaring at the spot he disappeared.

"How do you know Akito?" Hatori asked while looking her over. Junsui looked away, and she quickly wiped away a single tear. When she looked back her face had a determined set to it.

"He is my husband." She replied grimly. They all stared at her. "What?! I thought…he could be a better person." She turned away. "He loved me, I know he did. I still have hope that…I can save him. No, I _know_ I will. He _will be_ a better person!" She stared them down, as if daring them to say any different. Hatori nodded, he believed it himself. Akito scared him, most of the time. But he thought he could be a better person too.

"Toharu, do you want to spend the night? Anyone who wants to can." They all agreed and asked Kyo, Ayame, and Jomei. They would all spend the night at Junsui's house.

They stared as they pulled up in front of the house; it was larger than any house they had ever seen. It had to have over five hundred rooms! There was hall just for family bedrooms, Junsui's was at the end of the hall and the rest chose random rooms.

That night, she was suddenly woken by the sweet scent of Jasmine. She raised herself up and found a handful of jasmine blossoms on the pillow next to her. She quickly turned on the light there was no one in her room, but her balcony doors were open, her curtains fluttering in the wind. She quickly stepped out of bed and pulled on slippers. She checked in all of the bedrooms, but hers was the only one that smelled of jasmine. She went back to her room and filled an ornate silver bowl with clear water and gently placed the blossoms on the surface. She stepped out onto the balcony, but no one was, there. She closed her eyes and shivered in the chill air. Suddenly she was surrounded by jasmine and arms clad in soft black circled around her and she unconsciously leaned back into the strength of those arms, silky ebony hair tickling her cheeks. She clenched her eyes harder against tears and softly laid her hands over the ones that rested loosely on her stomach.

"I missed you, so much." She whispered, Akito was surprised at the tears in her voice. He rested his lips on top of her head, for some reason his eyes burned.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. He let go and turned her around, only to find that her cheeks were covered in hot tears. She sobbed quietly and her gently held her to his shoulder to cry on.

Toharu watched the lovebirds from just outside the balcony doors. She silently crept out of the room and into her own. Hatori was asleep against the pillows. She slipped into bed and was encircled in Hatori arms. Silently tears flowed down her cheeks. She cried for a reason she couldn't understand. Maybe it was that she yearned for someone to hold her like Akito held Junsui.

Toharu turned to cry into her pillow, only to be pulled to Hatori's shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She cried herself to sleep that night. Hatori knew her pain; he had been feeling it for years.

Toharu smiled when she woke up, then suddenly she realized, it wasn't Hatori she was looking at. Ayame snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around her neck. Toharu was squished between Ayame and Hatori, Hatori on her right and Ayame on her left. Hatori had his arms around her waist, Ayame around her neck and Tohru's hands were tangled in Ayame's silky hair. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

Ayame and Hatori were awake in an instant, confused.

"Sorry guys, I'm just a little stuck." She laughed softly, like the soft chiming of bells. Ayame let go and let her out of bed. Hatori turned to go back to sleep, it was too early. Only to be face to face with Ayame, Aya smiled in his comical face, Hatori groaned and turned the other way. It was winter, he could hardly blame him. Ayame got out of bed just as Toharu came out of the bathroom, clean and in fresh clothes. A lavender shirt with a large pocket on the front, a pair of jeans, and her hair pulled back by two clips behind her ears. The two stepped out of into the hall and Ayame went "Poof" and his pajamas were in a pile. She picked him up and put him in the pocket in front of her shirt. She pushed his clothes down a shoot into the laundry. She went down the hall pulling on a baseball cap.

Toharu peeked into Junsui's room, she was awake, she was still in her nightgown, but she was looking down into a bowl of water and jasmine blossoms. How she got fresh blossoms in winter was beyond her.

"Junsui, I'm going to run to the house and get a week's worth of clothes for everyone." Junsui nodded and Toharu left.

As she walked down the hall she noticed a bedroom door was open that she had thought nobody had taken. She peek in and then quickly retreated, running down the hall.

When Toharu had looked in, black frost eyes had looked back at her.

"Toharu? Are you okay? What did you see?" Ayame asked from the front of her shirt.

"It's nothing Aya, don't worry." Wei showed her to a silver Mercedes. He drove her to he house where she packed everyone's things; they had given her a list of the things they wanted. Wei helped her pack all of the things. When they had gotten into the house Ayame had hanged back into his human for, Toharu made him wear a robe before she'd hug him to make him a snake again so that Wei would not be suspicious.

The next stop was Ayame's home where he directed her to everything. They were on their way home when Toharu had Wei stop at a plant nursery. She went in, she made Ayame wait in the car, it would be too warm and he'd transfer back into a man.

She gently picked a pot that was hidden in a corner. She had to get on her knees to get, it was an elegant tarra cotta planter, it was a foot and a half long and half a foot wide. In it were three tiny white wood lattice stands on which jasmine climbed. It was in full bloom, milky white blossoms in the shape of stars covered the vines. It smelled so sweet. She bought it and carefully set in aside while she dropped off everybody's things. They all smelled jasmine on her and Akito stood from the bed he had been laying on in the dark room as she came past, across the hall she dropped off her stuff and someone else's, she left for a few moments and then returned with beautiful jasmine vines. She took them into Junsui's room.

Toharu loved the look of joy in her aunt's face at the sight and smell of the beautiful flowers. Junsui kissed her cheek and had a table brought in carved with jasmine vines. She placed it in the shout west corner of her room, put up a picture of Kyoko at her wedding and Kyoko and Junsui's mother's wedding.

"Toharu, these are for you. I thought you would like them. They are your grandmother's wedding rings and jewelry, your mother's wedding ring and high school ring, and her jewelry, this is all for you. I have been saving them for you since your mother died; a friend of hers sent it to me. Now they are yours, be proud to wear them." Toharu kissed her cheek and left with the beautiful cherry wood box of jewelry.

She sat alone in her room. Toharu never wore any jewelry. Now she wore two pieces. She put on her collage ring, her high school ring, her mother's high school and college rings on a plain silver chair, and then on her right ring finger, she placed her mother's small star shaped, silver, and wedding ring. The left ring finger was reserved for her own wedding ring. And some day her daughter would wear that. She glowed with the thought.

_'Someday, I'll have my love, my wedding, and my child. But I have Jomei, and I know that I will never love anyone more then I love him, there can only be equal. I don't think I could have truly healed without Jomei.'_

As if sensing that his mother had thought of him Jomei came bouncing in.

Hatori watched as Toharu played in the rose gardens with Jomei. Their matching chestnut hair shimmering with a faint red tint, their twin toffee eyes sparkling. Toharu laughed and swung the child into her arms and swung him around, but not too fast. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall never taking his eyes from the sight.

Was he always destined to love what he could not have?

Somewhere in another part of the house Akito also looked at her.

"How is that no matter what has happened to her, she can still smile?" He said to himself.

"She gets it from her mother." Junsui stood in the door, Akito turned. Junsui was smiling at an old memory. "She was the leader of the red butterfly suicide squad. She got the name The Red butterfly because when she rode, she sailed like the wind and the taillights would leave ribbons of bright red behind her. Kyoko-chan was a wonderful person." Akito turned back to the window.

"What happened to her?" Junsui's face saddened for a moment, but then she smiled.

"She died in a car accident." She said staring out the window, "Every year, the family visits and they have a picnic by her grave." Akito looked back out the window.

"Whose child is that?" He asked wondering if it was Hatori's.

"Jomei is the result of Rape." Junsui's face-hardened at the thought. Akito left the window and flopped onto his bed. "You'll have to leave soon." Akito just nodded and watched her as she watched the only blood family she had left dancing amongst roses. He kissed her cheek and suddenly he was gone. Junsui thought the world could hear her heart break as she fell to her knees and cried.

As Akito walked down the lonely rode it enlightened him, he could surround himself with people and still be alone. His eyes watered and he left a trail of tears swirling like rain in the wind, shining rainbows that hadn't touch his heart till he met her.

End of chapter four

That's all there is, there isn't anymore.

For today at least.


	5. Tohru's Epiphany

By Mad Meg Askevron

Spreading Light

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hello? Fan fiction?

I wanted to make this chapter a little brighter, I was kind of surprised how sad the last chapter was. ( and how many typos) I'm writing this today and posting it, so beware of the Typos, the sometimes bite passer-byes. BTW Soz about the mess up with Chapter 5 before!

Also Nightfall2525 I will use that idea, thank you I'll be sure to say you were more then the muse.

Chapter Five: Tohru's Epiphany 

After playing in the gardens Tohru and Jomei fell asleep under the shade of lemon tree. Tohru didn't really dream anything, just vague sadness that was all around her, as if everyone around her was feeling the cold sadness that haunted her.

Tohru opened her eyes to see her son's face unusually serious.

"Mommy, who's my daddy?" He asked such a painful question; his three-year-old mind could not comprehend her pain.

" I don't know who your 'real' father is, but Hatori will be as much of a father and more then anyone else could be. He loves you more then your 'real' father ever could. He has a big heart, big enough for both of us." Tohru brushed a curl off Jomei's forehead.

"Tohru! Jomei!" They looked up to a high up balcony where Hatori was standing. "Dinner!"

"Now come on we have to get cleaned-up for dinner. I'll race you!" Tohru and Jomei scrambled to their feet and ran laughing through the gardens. To everyone who heard them, it was like waking up from an eternity of darkness and seeing the sun rising over the horizon, it was like the dawn they were told that would never rise.

Junsui stood up and washed her face. As she was leaving the rooms she stopped, she caressed a blossom of snowy white. And she left with her skirt slightly trailing.

Hatori smiled as he saw them running towards him. He grabbed Jomei and swung him around making him squeal with laughter. He held Jomei on his hip with one slightly muscular arm, the other was wrapped around Tohru's waist with her arms wrapped around his waist and she clutched the material as she nearly fell over with laughter. Jomei had put a rose in Hatori's hair and one of petals had fallen on his nose and then rested at the crook of his neck.

He took off the rose and smiled as he tucked it behind Tohru's ear. Dinner was bright and full of laughter they settled down after wards and watched an anime called "Read or Die." (It was on TV last night.) It was late and everyone went to bed.

Tohru changed first and she was standing out on the balcony when Hatori came out. He watched her for a minute, when he was about to turn away and go to bed he saw a little crystal swirl on the wind and fly away. He softly walked up to her, his bare feet chilled on the stone tile of the carved balcony. The room behind him that had been so warm with it's welcoming reds and golds. But here was Tohru standing barefoot and in her nightgown out on the cold, cold balcony framed but gardens of twilight. She looked so poetic and sad with her hair streaming out around her slim form. Crystal tears swirling around her, untouched by their rainbows.

She looked so very sad.

He gently turned her toward her, her face cold from the tears. He wiped away her tears and he rested his hand on her cheek. Slowly she placed hers over his hand with her face upturned, she looked like an angel denied heaven.

Slowly his face lowered to meet hers. Her cold lips slowly warmed to his. His arms held her cold form hard and firm to his strong body. Her arms were around his neck and shoulders. He had to pick her up slightly to keep from bending in half.

Her toes barely brushed the ground as he swept her in a kiss, which was in many ways, her first. That night all they did was lay there, arms around each other, and look in their eyes, as if there were a whole new universe there.

When dawn came they still hadn't moved, but when gray light flooded the room they moved in unison and rose to get dressed. Jomei came racing in.

"Good morning, Mommy! Good morning, Daddy! Breakfast is ready. They both took one of his hands and swung him between them with excited giggles ringing the halls. As they walked in everyone greeted them.

"Tohru, Hatori, we're going to a carnival today, do you want to come, we can take Jomei if you don't want to." Yuki said after they had been handed bowls of oatmeal.

"Well why don't you guys go, and we'll meet you later." Hatori nodded his agreement. Soon after, they were all gone. Wei offered to drive them some where, but Hatori said that was okay, Wei should have the day off, he could drive them.

"Where do you want to go?" Tohru shrugged with a smile, so Hatori drove out of the entrance and they went and saw a movie. It was dark when they left. When they arrived at the carnival and found their friends, Tohru excused herself to use the bathrooms. As she walked out suddenly she was held immobile by black clad arms. Her mouth was completely blocked.

He placed a white cloth to her face and she realized with horror that had been sprinkled with chloroform. And the world was dark; she only had the vague sense of being picked up and carried away till there was nothing.

End of Chapter Five

I know, but I couldn't resist, think of it this way, it was either being kidnapped or dying in a car crash and that was the end with Hatori raising Jomei alone. I may do that as an alternate ending, but there's going to be a happy ending too.

Preview of 6:

Chapter Six: Horrors

Tohru woke up much later. She was unbound much to her surprise. Her jeans were covered in dirt, she slowly stood up, her head feeling like it weighted 50 pounds. She was in some kind of small, low ceiling basement. There was only a door up in the ceiling, and surprise surprise, it was locked. Tohru beat on it till her knuckles bled.

As she collapsed and leaned against the wall, the ceiling opened and a tray was lowered, she ran to it but it closed before she reached it.


End file.
